


Promises, Promises

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Gabriel, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped between Sam Winchester and Lucifer could never be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel cursed Sam Winchester. He didn't manage a real one, just a string of words jumbled out of his mouth while he gasped for air. 

"Fuck," Gabriel cursed under his breath again, struggling in his helpless position he was kept in. 

Not that he minded. Currently Sam had him standing up, with two of his fingers pounding Gabriel's ass, relentless opening him up who had nothing to brace himself against. Only Lucifer, pressed against his chest, held up upright and Gabriel was trapped between clinging to his brother and helpless jerking his hips. Gabriel whined as Sam pushes deeper, adding another finger while Gabriel has nothing to grind against. 

Lucifer's smile is charming but he knows how to keep Gabriel in an vertical position with nothing more than a hand cupping his little brother's jaw. 

"Hng," Gabriel groaned, one hand clasped around Lucifer's wrist. The others reaching back, searching for Sam's hand in order to set the pace. Yet Sam only swats his hand away, chuckling at Gabriel's weak attempt to get some control. 

"Ah ah, Gabriel. That's not you call to make," Sam reprimanded him.

He slapped Gabriel's ass hard enough to make to archangel feel the sting. Lucifer purred at the sight of Gabriel's instantaneous reaction, cock sprouting another batch of pre-come. Since Gabriel is an angel, the amount is not unusual. The wetness ran down the entire dick until it reached the legs. The feeling of beats made of pre-come mixed with sweat trickling down his thighs was madding. Especially since Sam had a firm grip on his legs. By forcing them apart and Lucifer's foot supporting him, Gabriel's focus is completely narrowed down to the sensation of long thick fingers pumping into his ass.  

It seems to go on like this forever.

"Could you just fuck me already," Gabriel whines when Sam doesn't tire of shoving his fingers into Gabriel, again and again. 

There 're at least three now, widening him further and all Gabriel can do is jerk his hips back in frantic movements.

"What do you think, Lucifer? Has he earned it yet?" Sam asks his question in a voice so low and dark it sends a shiver down Gabriel's back. Something that doesn't go unnoticed since Sam slows his motions to a gradual unhurried pace. 

Gabriel's response is a gasp, thighs trembling to keep im upright. Lucifer's grip on his gets a little firmer, leaving the younger archangel no choice but to keep up with the struggle. Difficult though since Sam made an art of finding the prostate with each hit and curl of his fingers. 

"Well, he's certainly ready for it," Lucifer purrs and angles Gabriel's head to look him into the eyes. Putting on a merciless smirk, the devil adds, "But earned? I don't know, Sam. We both now how well my little brother is at convincing people to do something he wants."

Lucifer traces Gabriel's lips with his fingers, delighted by the soft moans coming out of the mouth he wanted to put to good use. Seeing his little brother like this wore on his patience, especially since Sam played Gabriel like a fiddle. Just a little more and Gabriel would be an incoherent mess. 

Thankfully he knew that Gabriel always broke first. 

"Please, please ... I'll do anything," Gabriel offered, eyes closed while he fucked himself on Sam's fingers. "Brother, please ... fuck, I want Sam's cock so much." 

Lucifer shared a look with Sam. They didn't have to exchange words to know what the other was thinking. Lucifer's teeth graced the unmarked skin in front of him before his tongue flicked out to lick Gabriel's ear who nearly forgot his own name. He still wasn't used to be touched by Lucifer. It had been a long time and often Lucifer preferred to watch instead of participating. 

"Very well. I guess I could be persuaded," Lucifer said, voice dropping as he kissed Gabriel's neck. "But I want something in return." 

"A-anything," Gabriel moaned. He might regret his promise later but he wouldn't last if Lucifer started teasing him now on top of Sam's endless patience with his ass. 

Lucifer's smirk grew hearing the words. Gabriel barely registered that Sam withdrew his fingers.

"Make it to the bedroom without coming and you can have Sam's cock. Mine as well," Lucifer offered and watched how Gabriel's self-control started to crack at the promise of more than one cock. Yet Lucifer had a condition. "Yeah, both us of, Gabriel. But only if we can determine how long. You would get fucked until we tire off you. How does that sound?" 

An image flashed in Gabriel's mind. Lucifer sitting on the bed, Gabriel bend over to suck is cock and his ass high in the air for Sam to pound into. 

"Yes, yes," Gabriel hissed. "Yes, please. But what do you mean by..." 

His voice faded as Sam's hands started to work on his ass again, pulling the cheeks apart to slide something into the hot channel. Gabriel gasped as a firm object stretched his hole but it went easily after it got past the first resistance. Sam had prepped him well, loosened him enough for whatever was stuffed into his ass. 

"What...what is this?" Gabriel asked, a little dazed from feeling full so suddenly. He reached behind himself and met a flat base. 

A proper sex-toy then and not something Sam had found laying around. Gabriel's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Sam must've brought the toy with him right from the beginning. 

"A plug," Sam specified, a low noise rumbling in his throat. He prodded the base of the toy with his fingers. As hot as it was to see Gabriel's ass stretched around the object, he missed fingering the little hole already. "We're going to walk and I don't want you to have tightened up again by the time we reach the bedroom."

"O-okay," Gabriel answered weakly. Then he was forced to watch how Sam pulled his boxers back up, over his hard leaking cock. His wet thighs dampened the fabric immediately. 

Stepping back, Sam mused, "Now the jeans you can do yourself." 

Gabriel groaned but bent over to collect his pants. The plug pushed hard against his prostate, causing Gabriel to whimper as his trembling hands fumbled with the button. Finally done, he looked up and saw that Sam's smirk mirrored Lucifer's.

"L-let's go," he told them with false bravado. A five minute walk laid ahead of them and Gabriel 'd be lucky if they made it in ten.

It occurred Gabriel roughly two minutes later to ask, "What happen if I fail?"

"You mean if you come before you're stark naked lying on the bed?" Sam hummed, looking pleased with himself.

Lucifer's expression was far more telling, eyes fixated on the bulge in Gabriel's jeans and the wet spot between his legs.

Hesitating since he wasn't sure if he wished to know the consequences, Gabriel nodded. The plug moved inside him with every step, brushing against his prostate every now and then which dampened his jeans even more. His boxers were pretty much soaked already.    

"We'll punish you of course," Lucifer answer the question joyfully, throwing an arm around his little brother. 

Sam who flanked Gabriel's other side, slapped the little ass trapped in the tight jeans. The younger archangel sputtered as his cock twitched and released more fluid. Now his crotch looked awful and if he hadn't been through worse in his life, Gabriel's embarrassment 'd have been more visible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SHAME ON ME. I truly didn't intend to make you wait for so long. It's just that my computer crashed, I lost part 2 and couldn't motivate myself to write it again for a really long time. But you kept asking, I felt guilt and one day decided to give it another try.

Gabriel barely makes into the room Sam calls his own. His legs are shaking by the time he walks through the door. He never knew that the bunker is so huge or how long it can take to walk from the library to the sleeping quarters. The door is shut behind him and Gabriel turns his head. Lucifer grins back at him, cocky as ever with one hand deliberately turning the key. 

"We aren't going to let you go anytime soon, little brother," Lucifer says while his grin widens a fraction. 

"I appreciate the thought," Gabriel groans and palms himself through his jeans. "Can we now get on with the show?" 

Since he was instructed to make it to the bed, Gabriel awkwardly swaddles the last steps, trying to open the fly of his jeans meanwhile. It'd be just like Lucifer to fuck him on the floor and punish him afterwards for not doing exactly as he instructed. 

"Oh, hells and all the seven realms," Gabriel curses as the plug suddenly starts moving. "Fuck, this not ... fair." 

He bites down on his lip to keep the noise down, half laying on the bed already. Gabriel's attempts to climb on the mattress and grind against it until he finds release becomes impossible as the vibrations get stronger. It's entirely unexpected and he cries out as the plug suddenly gets bigger. Grows, far beyond what is possible under normal circumstances. 

"This is cheating," Gabriel moans and twists his head to glare at his two tormentors.

With Sam and Lucifer sending him both the same cheeky grin, it becomes obvious that they were truly made for each other. These days they are as close as twins and Gabriel has to admit it's hot. Lucifer became more easygoing and his smile lost its cruel edge, while Sam gained confidence. Which turned from the baby moose to the smouldering force of nature he always was supposed to be. 

And it's said confidence, which make Sam kneel beside Gabriel, grabbing a fist full of his hair to turn his head into impossible angle. Making clear, who was calling the shots.

"We never said that we had to play fair." Sam smiles and leans down for hard, all consuming kiss. 

Sufficient distraction enough in order to make Gabriel forget that he hasn't won yet. So Sam pulls down his jeans, not bothering to open it first which creates a delightful friction along Gabriel's cock and together with the vibrations in his ass it's too much for him to bear. With a shout Gabriel comes, clutching the sheets while his hips buck wild, pleasantly for Sam and Lucifer to watch. 

"Doesn't he look beautiful full like this?" 

Lucifer purrs as he drops to one knee to fondle his brother's ass. 

Gabriel's response is a slight hiss, when the vibrations subside. 

"Who won?" He wants to know, because technically he came before he was stark naked on the bed. 

The devil licks into Gabriel's ear, using the forked tongue he summons for such occasions. 

"Well, how about we punish you first and then you get fucked by the both of us?" Though the question is more directed at Sam. "I really want to see your hole stretched around our cocks, but I think you haven't earned it yet." 

Sam pulls Gabriel on the bed, kissing the younger archangel while getting rid of his shirt, who whines and wants to protest at the unfairness.

"Shss, you aren't ready for the main event yet anyway," Sam tries to console Gabriel, dragging him towards the end of the bed to make space for Lucifer. 

Since their victim has already kicked off his jeans, Sam rips Gabriel's shirt off as well, running his large hands over the smaller body, taking delight in when he finds a sensitive spot. He's currently playing with Gabriel's nipples, getting them hard and allowing the trickster to suck marks along his neck, when Lucifer finally decided to join. 

A grin escapes Sam, when Lucifer lines up behind his brother and starts grinding against his ass. It doesn't matter that Lucifer is still in his boxers, because they never took out the plug that got tramsformed into a dildo. 

"Yes, brother," Gabriel breathes heavily. "Take it out and fuck me." 

"Hm, how about I fuck you with that thing first?" Lucifer muses and lettwists the toy. "You should listen to Sam, when he says you aren't ready for us. His cock his rather big. I bet it's going to feel nice, especially in a vessel as tiny as yours." 

Gabriel moans and let's his brother do his thing. Instead he focuses on searching for the buldge Sam is sporting. His fingers run over the denim and oh Lucifer wasn't kidding. 

"Fuck, you're big," Gabriel says. He shudders at the thought of having that thing inside him - alongside Lucifer's own dick. 

Sam hums in agreement, kissing Gabriel until they're both out of breath. One hand around his neck holds the angel in place, while the other reaches between the thighs. His reward is a beautiful mewl when Sam switches on the dial and the vibrations start again. That his fingers brush against Lucifer's and they end up both holding the toy, while Gabriel writhes on the thick shaft inside him, creates a sense of intimacy. 

Suddenly Sam wonders how it will feel, when they are both inside Gabriel.

"Hurry up, Lucifer. I want to hear him beg before we hand out the reward," Sam issues a command in a dark voice. 

moThe intense look on his face make the devil laugh and grabs his brother's hips until his ass is raised into the air. Gabriel hangs on to the sheets and buries his face in Sam's crotch as Lucifer's hand gently fondle his ass. He barely gets the chance to take a deep breath before the devil brings his hand down. 

"One," Lucifer counts, because Gabriel is too busy trembling in order to do it himself. He turns his head to Sam, who's combimg through Gabriel's hair and holding the head down. "How many?" 

Sam grins and raises an eyebrow. "Until he tells you to stop?" 

"Good idea," Lucifer says and brings his hand down again, slapping Gabriel's cheeks until they're bright red. 

As Archangel they don't have to worry about harming him. Quite the opposite, soon Gabriel is trembling and moaning in Sam's arms. Since they don't want Gabriel too come too early, his hard cock is evidence how much he likes what Lucifer is dishing out, Sam puts three of his fingers into Gabriel's mouth. 

"You like that, don't you?" Sam asks as the trickster latches on, sucking at his fingers as if someone is handing out ice cream to three year old. "My boxers are already so wet, because you kept licking over it. Do you want my cock that much?" 

"Y-yes," Gabriel says between the blows. His entire body is back and forth, because he can't get enough. "Yes, I want it. Fuck me, Sam."

"Okay, here is what is going to happen," Sam whispers into Gabriel's ear, after he exchanged a long glance with Lucifer."First you get pounded, taken has hard as I like. Gonna make you scream until Lucifer gets a gag you. Then you will ride your big brother, bounce up and and down on his cock until he's satisfied and maybe, just maybe because who knows if you make it that long, you get both of us. Deal?" 

"Sound too good to be true," Gabriel pants and falls onto the sheets as Sam let's him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two for now. There will be definitely a Part Three. Anything beyond ... let's see.


	3. Chapter 3

His ass is stinging, because his brother wasn't exactly gentle, but Gabriel doesn't care as his two lovers switch places. This is already far more than he thought he could ever receive, when they ambushed him earlier. After so many years apart from Lucifer , it's a dream that they didn't end up killing each other. Again. No, sex was definitely preferable and he always had a soft spot for Sam. 

That Sam and Lucifer wanted to tag team him is  _beyond_ any fantasies Gabriel might have cooked up so far. 

Not in his wildest dreams he could've imagined Sam lining up behind him, casually pulling down his boxers in order to reveal a dick that made Gabriel's mouth run dry. 

"Can I've a taste?" He rasps, staring at Sam's best friend. 

Long enough to make Gabriel truly feel it and a thick head to boot. 

"Later," Sam promises and moves to draw the toy from Gabriel's ass. Who makes a delicious sound, since the thing is still humming and Sam runs it against his balls for a few seconds. "You get to suck our dicks soon enough." 

"He's hungry for it," Lucifer says and sounds as if he's almost proud of Gabriel. 

"Let's find out if it's true." Sam runs his dick over Gabriel's hole, down the cleft of his ass and up again. He repeats the motion a few times until the trickster's passage is trembling, clenching around nothing each time Sam rubs the head against it. Who bucks his hips, waiting. 

"Sam Winchester, just hurry up or you're going to regret it," Gabriel tries to threaten. 

But Sam's answer only is that he starts pushing inside, robbing the angel under him his breath away. 

"Fuck," Gabriel curses as Sam steadily presses deeper, parting his flesh until he's fully seated. 

A laugh leaves Sam's mouth before he starts moving, settling for a forceful, overwhelming pace, which leaves Gabriel gasping soon enough. The cock feels  _big,_ especially compared to a toy and that Gabriel has to look at his brother's haughty face doesn't help at all. 

"L-Lucifer," Gabriel stutters as Sam keeps pounding into him, his large hands at the small of his back, creating a beautiful arch that causes the head to rub over his prostate every single time. "Brother, tell him to stop! I want..." 

"You aren't coming, Gabriel," the devil whispers with power in his voice and a tendril of grace wraps itself around the base of Gabriel's cock, drawing a sound of protest from him. "Not anytime soon, alright?" 

Gabriel groans as there's a hand stroking his cock. Sam isn't going to let him come, not with Lucifer being in such a mood. It only serves to edge him on until pleading moans are falling from his lips. 

"You should have mercy or else he isn't going to last," Sam tells Lucifer, having settled for an even pace so that Gabriel gets to enjoy the friction of the big cock dragging in and out.

"He comes on my dick," Lucifer growls, suddenly impatient. 

Next time Sam pulls back, Lucifer grabs his brother and manhandles him until Gabriel is sitting in his lap. 

"Oh, fuck. Fuck." Gabriel whines as Lucifer pushes in where Sam has just been a few seconds ago. 

He clenches around his brother's dick, sinking down on it as Lucifer starts rolling his hips, jerking them up until Gabriel is bouncing. 

"Couldn't have you let me finish first?" Sam sounds petulant and a little out breath. 

"As if you don't enjoy the side of how desperate he's," Lucifer answers, eyes focused on Gabriel. 

But out of the corner of his eyes he sees how Sam climbs from the bed and walks around them, until he's standing next to Gabriel. 

"Well, he is beautiful," Sam admits and runs his thumb over Gabriel's sweating neck. 

The lips are bitten red and his eyes are glazed as he looks up to Sam, rolling his hips to meet Lucifer's thrusts. He has also wrapped one hand around his dick, which is weeping and flushed red, just like Gabriel face, because there's still the faint summer of grace preventing his release. 

"Sam, please," Gabriel moans. His lips are parted, trying to tell the Winchester how close he is. "Let me come. Tell him to let me come. I can't take it any longer." 

"I thought you wanted us both?" Sam asks and holds his erect cock in front of Gabriel's face. 

It doesn't take long for Gabriel to comprehend. Instead he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around Sam's dick. Moans as he realizes that it barely fits! To think that he had this thing inside his ass. But at least sucking Sam's dick, trying to get it deeper distracts him from his own needs. It's almost peaceful, how Sam has his fingers tightened in his hair and fucks his mouth until the head hits his throat making Gabriel's jaw ache. All while Lucifer keeps filling him up. 

"See, now you're taking us from both sides, brother," Lucifer purrs, groaning breathless at the side of Gabriel, who slowed down after he got a taste of Sam. 

Seamless Sad adds, "Doesn't it feel good? Being filled and stuffed like this?" 

Gabriel's answer is a content him, nodding as far as he's able to. It feels fantastic. Being this close to Lucifer is something he thought never to have again. They were lovers once, before the fall, and the betrayal had stung. A lot. To have Lucifer look at him with admiration felt indescribable after so many centuries of loneliness. 

A hand on his cheek gets his attention and Gabriel looks up to the hunter. 

"Wanna swallow or do you want it on your face?" Sam wants to know and Gabriel moans around the dick in his mouth. 

Which should be answer enough, but truth is that Gabriel doesn't care. Not with Sam Winchester, whom he loves almost as much as Lucifer. And that's frightening. Sam's soul is as bright as Lucifer's grace and Gabriel trapped between them. Helpless and eager for more. 

They must feel that he's tethering on the edge, because Lucifer murmurs nonsense as he frees Gabriel from the invisible cockring, stroking his brother's dick. 

Gabriel moans deeply and closes his eyes, panting as Sam comes down his throat and Lucifer's seed fill his ass. 

"Fuck, yes," Gabriel curses as Sam pulls out and lets Gabriel crumble on top of his brother. With his eyes closed and face pressed against Lucifer's chest, he feels happy. Sated, tired and content. 

"Good?" Lucifer inquiries, petting Gabriel's hair in a old but almost forgotten gesture of affection. 

"Perfect," Gabriel says, yawing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it. I'm glad I finished the fic after abandoning it for so long. But I'll keep the pairing in mind. It's a fun dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written the second part yet which means you'll have to wait a while since spn_masquerade's Round 4 just started a few days ago. I'll be back at the end of March with more porn.


End file.
